Inappropriate Misinterpretations
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Katara wasn't sure how to react. Since when did Aang say such inappropriate things to her? (Slight Crack) Rated T for sexual references


So this story is supposed to be crack, considering I cannot see Aang saying these unless he was drinking cactus juice. This also has a fluffy ending, because with Kataang, they are just full of cute moments and fluffiness. We all know Aang loves teasing her. However, he can't help but wonder how Katara will react to these. This is set after the war, so Aang and Katara are together. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave your thoughts in a review :3

I don't own avatar.

* * *

Katara hummed lightly as she tended to the small garden that grew in front of her's and Aang's home in Ba-Sing-Se. They had decided to stay in the booming city, as most of his duties were involving the Earth King and Fire Lord Zuko. They had chose this small quiet home as it was close to Iroh's tea shop and she was always happy to see the older firebender.

She failed to notice her boyfriend was behind her until she stood up and turned around. bumping right into his chest. It had been almost a year since the war ended, and yet Aang had grown quite a few inches taller than her. It was like he sprouted overnight, and while she couldn't help but gawk at how he had matured, a part of her couldn't help but be envious at how he was now taller than her. She didn't voice those thoughts, seeing as it was such an immature thought and she felt it wasn't worth being jealous over.

"Hey, nice cabbages babe."

She looked up at him. her ocean blue eyes wide as she tried to register the words her boyfriend just said. She was just getting used to him calling her 'sweetie' and now he's calling her 'babe'? This made her feel self-conscious, wrapping her arms around her breasts, trying to cover them more than what they already were. She didn't know how to react as he had a huge smile on his face, as though the words weren't any insult to her at all.

"W-W-What?!"

He blinked at her reaction, his smile turned into a frown as he tried to understand her reaction. She was blushing, and he didn't expect her to squeak while she was talking. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she ran away from him, not even giving him a second glance.

"Did I say something wrong?" he muttered to himself.

.

.

.

It was a couple days when Aang had come up to Katara with yet another pick-up line, and she wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with him. When he approached her, she was in the midst of doing their laundry, making sure their home was kept clean and everything was kept in working order. He was leaning against the door frame, admiring her beauty from a distance. And while he wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go, a part of him told him to keep away.

Despite her reaction to the first pun, he couldn't help himself and tried another one on her.

"Water and Earth make mud, so let's get dirty, shall we?"

Katara froze, causing her body to tense up in frustration. Aang, despite not seeing her face, knew that she did not like that comment in the slightest. But he was tired of her ignoring him, and not showing any sort of emotion towards him. Since that day, she had been either avoiding him, or making up any excuse to talk to everyone else but him. He had ran up to her that day, and asked her what was wrong, but she didn't say anything. Instead, his reply was a water whip to the face.

"I beg your pardon?"

Noting that Katara's tone was off, Aang began to feel nervous. Her tone held a hint of annoyance and what he felt was anger. Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to keep his eyes on her but when she turned around to face him, he felt himself backing down under her seething glare.

"I-"

"What has gotten into you these past couple days? We already agreed to wait until we were married! We're too young to do those kinds of things Aang! Ugh! I can't believe this!" Katara huffed as she stomped away from her airbender boyfriend.

Slumping to the ground, he groaned in frustration.

"That's not what I meant!"

.

.

.

It was getting late as the wind picked up. Normally, Katara would be happy that it was raining but the wind that night was harsh, making it unbarably cold. She wanted to feel the light breeze flutter by her face so she left the window open a crack. She sighed as she stared out into the dark streets of Ba-Sing-Se, hoping that eveyone else was okay and had taken shelter someplace safe.

She was immersed in her own world, she failed to notice Aang come to sit beside her, a small fire sat in his hand. Suddenly feeling warm, she shook from her thoughts to see him smiling at her, while holding the small flame that supplied the warmth. She noted that they seemed to be brighter than usual, and while she wanted to question him about it, it seemed that he read her mind as he whispered;

"My flames burn brighter with you."

She looked at the small ball of fire before looking into his eyes, the light giving her a good view of his emotions. They held nothing but love and warmth for her, and only her. She grabbed his free hand and held in between hers, placing it right on her chest, letting him feel her heart beat beneath his palms.

"My heart beats for the only airbender who can take my breath away." she whispered, before allowing a smile to appear on her face.

A huge grin spread across his face as he brought her into a hug. He could feel her relax and snuggle into his chest and it only made his heart race faster. Thinking about her comment, he couldn't help but laugh lightly, earning a confused look from Katara.

"What's so funny?"

He looked at her, "I better be the only airbender who can make you feel like that. I mean, I am the only one alive after all. It'd be weird if anyone else can make you feel this way."

He couldn't help but laugh at her blush, realizing that her pun wasn't so corny as she thought.

"Well? Are you gonna explain what you were talking about? Those puns you said before were completely inappropriate."

He blinked, a serene look on his face. "I didn't mean to make them dirty. They were supposed to be compliments." A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned in, watching her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my, it seems my little waterbender has a corrupt mind."

Caught off guard by his choice of words, she could feel her face getting warmer by the second under his gaze. She knew that even if she denied it, he would know she was lying. If not the tremour in her voice, it would be her heartbeat that would give her away. Watching her facial expressions only made him laugh even more, and it made her laugh along with him.

"Oh, so you mean to say that you were only joking about it?"

He shrugged, "It's up to you how you want to interpret it. I just didn't think you'd even think such thoughts."

His smile never left as he felt her hands grab his robes, pulling him closer to her. He raised an eyebrow but never voiced the question. Instead he leaned in, letting the fire burn out, and whispered.

"Baby, you're my forever girl."

And when the fire went out, they felt their lips meet, and they couldn't keep the happiness from floating to the surface, allowing themselves to bask in the love they shared for each other.


End file.
